Grandma Duck
Grandma Duck (full name given as Elvira Coot) is the grandmother of Donald Duck and Gladstone Gander, as well as the Duck family matriarch. In most stories, she is simply referred to as Grandma. Rubina loves reinhard and so does he. Comics Grandma Duck was introduced to the Disney comics by Al Taliaferro in the newspaper comic strips. She made her very first appearance in 1940, as a portrait in Donald's house, where the latter hides his money from burglars. In 1943, Grandma Duck visits Donald and the nephews in a series of newspaper strips, and became an occasionally recurring character in the strips. Taliaferro found inspiration for her in his own mother-in-law, Donnie M. Wheaton. Grandma also got an increasingly more prominent role in other Disney comics, where she could be seen living on her farm with her great-nephew Gus Goose as her farmhand. However, Gus is very lazy and does not work much. In some stories, especially older ones, Grandma Duck also gets help from Jaq and Gus, the two mice from Cinderella. Background Grandma is Grandpa Duck's wife and the mother of Quackmore Duck (Donald Duck's father), Daphne Duck (Gladstone Gander's mother) and Eider Duck (Fethry Duck's father). According to Don Rosa, Grandma and her husband used to be nicknamed "Ma and Pa Duck". When Grandma's granddaughter Della Duck left her children, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, with her brother Donald, Grandma helped Donald to raise them. She shares the credit with the Junior Woodchucks for the trio evolving from little hellions to model children. Grandma's farm is the center of the Duck family's annual holiday gatherings, with said gatherings usually arranged by her. These are always merry and warm and interesting occasions. Grandma Duck is a great cook, and is often praised for her cooking skills. She is depicted as driving a Detroit Electric automobile. She is often shown to be very old-fashioned, refuses to acquire any modern gadgetry, and only watches weather programs on the TV. Grandma's first name 'Elviry' (a rural pronounciation of 'Elvira') was given in an untitled 1950 comic, and later used by Don Rosa in his Duck Family Tree and his comic The Invader of Fort Duckburg. In an untitled 1953 comic by Frank McSavage and Carl Fallberg, Grandma's first name was said to be 'Abigail'. In older European stories (including Marco Rota's From Egg to Duck), Grandma is sometimes shown as Scrooge McDuck's older sister, but this tradition is no longer alive. Occasionally they have also been portrayed as being cousins, another now rarely enforced tradition. According to the Duck family tree Carl Barks drew for personal use in the 1950s, Scrooge is the brother of Elvira's daughter-in-law http://goofy313g.free.fr/calisota_online/trees/ducktrees/treebarks50s.JPG. For this relationship there is no word in the English language. Grandma Duck's parents made a brief appearance in Grandma's flashback in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 161 (1954). In Don Rosa's 1993 Duck Family Tree, her parents' names are given as Clinton Coot and Gertrude Gadwall, while her grandfather was said to be Cornelius Coot. She was also given a brother called Casey Coot on this tree. Appearances in animation Grandma made her animated debut in the 1960 Wonderful World of Color episode "This is Your Life, Donald Duck", where she was voiced by June Foray. The episode depicted her great difficulty in raising Donald, a strong-willed and ill-tempered duckling from the moment he was hatched. She also made a non-speaking cameo as a guest at Fezzwig's party in Mickey's Christmas Carol ''(1983) and a speaking cameo in ''Sport Goofy in Soccermania ''(1987), reading the newspaper in her rocking chair. In the ''DuckTales episode "Horse Scents" (1987), Grandma can be seen very briefly among the spectators of the horse race. Disney Parks Grandma Duck's farm was the inspiration for a children's petting farm as part of Mickey's Starland at the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, where Minnie Moo, a cow with a Mickey Mouse-shaped marking, was featured. Grandma also joined Donald at Donald's 50th Birthday Parade in 1984, one of Grandma's rare Disney Park appearances. Gallery 10953967 915745688450013 3099849116069266532 n.png ImagesCA98OWHL.jpg GrandmaDuckChristmascarol.jpg imagesCAEYHI05.jpg|Grandma Duck's cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Grandma_Duck_fighting_the_slime.jpg|Grandma Duck's cameo in "Dangerous Currency". grandmams.jpg HomespunDetective21.jpg homespundetective0910.jpg HomespunDetective1314.jpg HomespunDetective2425.jpg yd430927fk5.png|Grandma's first appearance. 50606e20-75ba-012f-8ed9-005056960006.jpg HPD87031.jpg|Grandma and Donald at Donald's 50th Birthday Parade in Walt Disney World Resort. GrandmaDuckAtDisneyParks.jpg|Grandma Duck as she appeared at Disneyland. grandma comics.jpg|Grandma Duck in comics. imagesCAV6KIDX.jpg|Grandma's Stamp. imagesCALZ6T48.jpg|Grandma's Pin. grandma duc figure.jpg Grandma Duck Pin.jpg figure.jpg grandma duck figure.jpg grandma3.jpg imagesCAAMM98B.jpg abuelita.png Grandma Artwork.png imagesCAZ6KG01.jpg|Grandma Duck clip art. imagesCAHHHGG5.jpg|Grandma Duck with the young Donald Duck. swimsuit.jpg|Grandma in her swimsuit. Duck Family 1902.jpg|Duck Family circa 1902, sans Quackmore (and alongside Scrooge). Mickey-and-Friends-Wallpaper-mickey-and-friends-37608423-1024-768.jpg Grandma Duck model.jpg References Category:Disney characters Category:Ducks Category:Comic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Duck Family Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:Farmers Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Spouses Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters